


Kantian Erotica

by JasmynCameron



Category: Philosophy RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Nietzsche is only good for sexy talk, dialogue only, philosophy is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmynCameron/pseuds/JasmynCameron
Summary: Kant stumbles upon a woman giving herself a good time.





	Kantian Erotica

Kant: Oh pardon me, miss, I am so sorry. I did not mean to intrude.

Mary: It's quite all right. You can stay if you want to.

K: Oh no no I shan't. I would not want to interfere with … 

M: Mm-hmm.

K: With what it is you are doing. What are you doing, ma'am? With your hand under your skirt?

M: Stay and find out.

K: Are you – are you performing self-lust? Surely not?

M: You could say that. I'm having a good time.

K: Well, madam, that wanton act, that wanton, despicable –

M: I am being naughty, aren't I?

K: It's inexcusable! It would be better to end one's life than to indulge in self-lust.

M: Mmm come on. That isn't true. Can't you see how good I'm making myself feel? Look at how rosy my skin is. Look at my tits – they're heaving. If I take my finger and stick it in my mouth –

K: *gasp*

M: – I taste delicious.

K: Oh it may feel good, true. I can hear it in how low your voice is, and I can see it in how you move your hand with such purpose under your skirt. But, are you not human? You are using yourself! One must not use people, including oneself, as a means, but only ever as an end. You are more than the satisfaction of some animal impulse.

M: Grrrr, I don't know, Owner. Maybe I'm just a pet. I think I'm just an animal with an eager pussy. I want to satisfy that pussy by rubbing it wet and swollen. Can I do that, Owner?

K: Why – why – I think not. You're not a pet, no matter how you huff and chuff. No matter the sheen that is forming at your brow. No matter the musk that is permeating this room. You have a duty to neither degrade nor abuse yourself.

M: Ohhh – degrade. Do you want to degrade me, Daddy? What is it the philosophers say: “Thou goest to woman – do not forget thy whip?” Yes, please, Daddy. Whip me. Punish me. Mmhmm. Bring this body to its knees. Uhnuhn yes please.

K: I will not. This is criminal. This is outrageous! It is completely unnatural. You are – why you are using your imagination. You are not basing this moment in reality but in the obviously fevered workings of your mind.

M: Ah ahh, I don't think so, Owner. I think I'm touching my slippery cunt. Feeling how warm and trembly my body is. I think I'm contemplating that you, a stranger, are watching me as my hand fills with my cream. You – an unwilling audience – owning my animal instincts – yes – mm – No imagination necessary, Daddy. I'm close to orgasm as it is. So close.

K: But your personality, madam! Certainly you will not throw yourself away –

M: Uhhh – yes …

K: – throw yourself away in this feeble surrendering. I know you don't truly want this, no matter your gasps of pleasure and the sweat I see dripping down your ankles. I know you do not want this because you are in private – you are in private because you are ashamed!

M: Open the window! I want people to watch – ehnehn – I want everyone to see as my face contorts, as my thighs squeeze. Ah ah – have people watch me come – ooo yes – yes – ooo I'm coming. Oooo fuuck. Anh anh yesyesyes...

K: … Oh my.

M: Oh fuck. Ooo thank you, Daddy. Mmmf.

K: Hmm. That was uh – that was interesting. Hmm, maybe there is something –

M: Mmm that was good. You're a good audience.

K: Yes, I inferred that. I wonder, if all mankind were to engage in this, would our morality deepen? Yes I could see, perhaps. Or, would reason dictate that – 

M: Eh. I don't care. I'm done now. You can go, Daddy.


End file.
